California State University, Hayward (CSUH) currently maintains a SCORE Program that supports research investigator subprojects. This renewal application requests funding to support the expanded research efforts of faculty members from the Departments of Biological Sciences, Chemistry, Psychology and Women's Studies. This application includes research subproject proposals and research pilot project proposals. Continuation of CSUH-SCORE is essential to maintain high quality research endeavors. To maintain a strong research program and enhance the research climate on campus, critical assessment of CSUH-SCORE's accomplishments over the last three years has been conducted. Based upon evaluation data, program goals with measurable objectives have been developed. To highlight, Goal 1 centers on increasing the biomedical research productivity of CSUH-SCORE faculty, and Goal 2 centers on enhancing the ability of CSUH-SCORE faculty to develop competitive research programs. CSUH-SCORE welcomes new participants and acknowledges that their participation not only fosters new research endeavors, but also increases the research profile of the university as a whole.